endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Treha
'''Treha '''is a city and the chief settlement of the eponymous island. Long an important trading city, Treha founded the Trehan Empire, an ally of the much larger Empire of the Trilui. This nation conquered Stad Men and possessed a number of islands, cultivating a rich, sophisticated maritime empire. However, their own indolence and the massive forces of the Nahari and Opulensi Empires brought the Empire spiraling down. Today, it exists as a trading center and naval base for the Republic of the Daharai . History Before the Trehan Empire The City-state of Treha was for most of its history peaceful. For centuries it was a city state, and for more centures it only controlled two more provinces: Piscos to the north guarding the agricultural valleys and the western spice islands to the south. The city was rich: Its famed harbor controlled trade and its many civic buildings ensured that wealth stays there once it arrives. The city also boasted a secondary military harbor. It is testament to its peacefulness that the second harbor was much less defended than the first. Indeed, its 'professional' soldiers are merely marines, that are usually hired to protect a merchant's ship, which are hired by the King for a pirate hunting mission or to guard a government ship instead. The height of the young city came when the Great Guardian was completed. It was a giant statue representing the nation looking outward. It also guarded the harbor with its amazing harbor net and inspired the Trehan people to new hights. During this time, growth in trade nearly doubled their already impressive income. Trehan Empire As the Iron Age came to its full extent and the Trilui 's Hegemony became truly entrenched, Treha found itself surrounded by growing empires. The Trilui are infringing from the west, as are the Nahari from the North and the Opulensi from the East. Their days as a nuetral and respected city state was finally shattered with the Trilui attack on Dinyart. With empires strong enough to prey on nuetral cities left and right and the recent demise of their founding dynasty, Treha felt vulnerable indeed. Under King Herthesis Hulos (128-154) Treha decided to once more take the reins of her own destiny. Their Marines and ships were highy experienced from years of pirate patrol, with whom he planned two major expeditions. The first established the city of Undia. Originally a port on Spitos solely for Trehan use, eventually it became a major privateer base against the Opulensi as Treha allied itself with the Trilui. The second was in search of a new source of Iron for Treha's growing fleet and marine corps. Deciding that conquest was the answer, the Stadmen were rapidly conquered and the Trehan Empire was proclaimed. Under the Empire, Treha quickly grew even wealthier and stronger. Loot from the war and from privateering flowed into the overgrown city, as they begun exporting from thier new iron mines to other growing empires, especially with the Nahari, with whom they had an cordial agreement. Their ships and especially their scarily skilled Marines were often seen with Trilui ships in the far west while their merchants and privateers infringed on Opulensi trade routes in the east. Eventually, Undia was discovered and instead of owning up or abandoning the city, the petty and partying King Janokus snubbed the outraged Opulensi. The Opulseni formed an alliance with Nahari against the Trilui and offered the Trehan Merchants an 11th hour deal- Join them against the falling Trilui and they would let them keep everything but Undia. However, even as the merchant conspiracy begun forming, the merchant empires of the East have struck. Luring Treha's fleet into distruction and bypassing the Great Guarding by attacking on land, Treha fell within a year. And so Treha was toppled. What was once the head of an Empire, became merely the westward face of another. Under the Opulensi Treha soon became the lynchpin of the Opulensi Empire's western border. Their commercial harbor was so prized that the Opulensi ordered the Trehan citizens to relocate and rebuild their city around the former military harbor, while turning the former commercial harbor into a military fortress and neigh-impenetrable port for the Opulensi fleet. During the Daharai Revolt, Treha was the home of the last Imperial Remnant before its defeat the the proclaimation of the Republic of the Daharai. Shut out of the Lovi by the loss of the Empire's old possession to Helsia, the Daharai have been forced to rely heavily on Treha, as their last foothold in trade routes now dominated by Farubaidan and Helsian influence. The city has consequently continued to see considerable investment from Spitos, the most visible result of which is the Pillar of Treha, the second greatest Indagahori temple in the world. Category:Historical Countries Category:Cities